Blind Love
by lolita012
Summary: After losing his eyesight due to an accident, Harry became bitter and angry. He lets no one get close to him. Will Iris be able to change that?Will she learn to love him? Will Ginny stop them from being Happy?Read And Review
1. Meeting Harry Potter

**Blind Love**

**chapter 1: Meeting Harry Potter**

Iris was sitting on the patio next to her mother Rebecca, Iris was pretty, everyone noticed, but she was also caring and gentle. When she was born, her father Anthony was a priest and still is. Her mom was a stay at home mom that organised alot of church events. In other words. They looked like a normal family, but they were actually wizards and witches. Iris just finished her school year at Hogwarts.

" Iris, did your father call?" asked her mom, breaking the peaceful silence, Iris nodded.

"Yes mom, he called while you were in to garden. He said he'll be slightly late" Iris said, her mom nodded. Antoine was half an hour late. Suddenly the door opened and Antoine walked in and straight to his office. Worried, Amanda and Iris followed. Antoine poured himself some water and took a huge sip.

"Is everything alright dear?" Amanda asked walking up to him, Iris sat on the chair.

" I had a really rough day today. There's this patient that has been moved toSt. Mungos. You know how I go and talk to the patients and try to cheer them up right dear? Well, Harry Potter checked in. He's bitter and angry. He lost his eyesight in an accident, and ever since, he's been undergoing multiple surgeries. The man told me to leave him alone, and that he could care less about god. I don't know what to do, I tried everything" Antoine said, drinking more water. Iris frowned, Harry Potter was such a jerk, but he didn't seem like that Hary Potter at Hogwarts a few years back.

Iris didn't know him very well when he went to Hogwarts, he was 2 years older and could care less about a little girl like her. She admired him from afar, he was such a happy boy back then.

"His accident changed him" she muttered, her dad turned to her.

"Yes dear, its his accident" he said, then his eyes grew wide.

"I got it" he said, Iris raised and eyebrow.

" What is it?" her moma asked.

" Iris could go and talk to him. They are about the same age." Antoine said, Iris's eyes grew wide.

"But-" she started, her mom cut her off.

"That's great, Iris I think you should do it" her mom said, seeing their hopeful looks, Iris couldn't refuse.

"Ok, i'll go see him tomorrow." she said.

The next day, Iris wore a white sundress and tied her hair back with a thin white ribbon. She made her way to St. Mungos, she's been there several times as a volunteer, she walked up to Victoria Lionel's office, she was one of the mediwitches and one of her good friends.

"Hey Vicky" Iris said, entering the office, Victoria smiled as she saw her.

"Hey Iris, what bings you here? You don't have any volunteer work today" Victoria said, Iris nodded.

"I know, but my dad asked me to come see Harry Potter and talk to him" Iris explained, Victoria raised an eyebrow.

" Harry Potter? The man changed, he used to be such a sweet boy I heard, now he's rude, bitter and angry. He shouts at the mediwitches who try to help him, and at anyone who disturbs him. Do you really wanna go in there?" asked Victoria, Iris nodded.

"I promised dad" Iris said, Victoria nodded.

"Ok, if you insist. Its on the 3rd floor, room 5A." Iris thanked Victoria before walking out. Once she reached room 5A, she took a deep breath before knocking and entering.

"Who is it?" a rude voice asked, Harry Potter was standing on the balcony of his hospital room.

" Being the defeater of Voldemort has its priviledges" Iris tought.

" I'm Iris, my father came to see you yesterday" she said, Harry turned her way. He was wearing sunglasses.

"Iris, like the flower" he said, Iris smiled.

"Yes" she said. Harry walked over to his bed, feeling the wall and furniture.

" Your dad sent you to do his dirty work?" Harry asked lying down, Iris shook her head.

"No, of course not. My dad only wants to help you"she said, Harry snorted. Iris sighed.

" Well, I guess i'm going to go" she said.

"Iris wait, do you want to join me for a picnic tomorrow?" he asked, Iris couldn't answer.

" Did he just ask me out?" she tought.

"Iris, are you still there?" Harry asked panicked.

" Yea Harry, i'm still here. Sure i'll join you" Iris said, Harry sighed in relief. Iris walked out.

" Thank you" Harry muttered, but Iris was already gone.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. The Operation

_" Thank you" Harry muttered, but Iris was already gone._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: The Operation**

Iris showed up the next day like she promised, the day started off in a akward silence, but slowly Harry started talking and opening up to her. They went to the park, laughed and ate before going back to the hospital. Days went by, Iris would always come to St.Mungos to spend time with Harry, who was happier and determined to get better and get his vision back.

"The girl is a miracle worker. If things continue like this, he'll change completely" said some people at the hospital. Today was Harry's operation, they were going to operate both eyes. Iris gave Harry some comforting words before they took him away. She went to see Victoria before she went home.

"Your're a miracle worker" Victoria said as she saw her, Iris smiled.

"No i'm not, I guess he just wanted a friend" Iris said, she smiled as she tought of Harry.

"Iris, just out of curiosity, do you like Harry?" asked Victoria, Iris blushed.

"No, of course not. He is attractive with his broad shoulders, jet black hair.." Iris trailed off seeing Victoria's look.

"You like him" Victoria said smiling, Iris blushed.

"I guess, umm i'm gonna go. My parents are waiting for me" said Iris before bolting out of the office, leaving a smiling Victoria behind her.

Iris couldn't beleive she liked Harry Potter.He probaly didn't care about her, he didn't know what she looked like. Iris got home, ran to her room and flopped onher bed. Sleeping the rest of the day. The morning after, Iris hurried to the hospital, kissing her mom and dad goodbye.

"There's been major improvement in his beaviour" Atoine commented, Amanda nodded.

Once Iris reached the St.Mungo's she went to Harry's room, but she was intercepted by Millean, the mediwitch who took care of Harry.

"Iris, I need to talk to you" she said, Iris nodded, Millean sighed.

"The operation was a succes, but there had been some complications" Millean said, Iris paled.

" His right eye is fine, but as we were going to attack the left eye, we found an infection. Until the infection is gone, we can't operate the left eye." Millean added. Iris sighed.

"I gues I should be the one to tell him" she said, Millean nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, i'll be there with you" she said.

Iris took a deep breath before entering Harry's room. He was by the window, his eyes had white bandages over them. He turned hearing the door open.

"Iris?" he asked, Iris nodded but remembered he couldn't see her.

"Yes, its me" she answered in a strangled voice.

"Harry, I guess I should tell you about the operation" said Millean, Harry guided himself closer to them.

"Finally, your acting finally stopped" Harry said coldly. Millean frowned.

"Acting? What acting Harry?" she asked, Harry clenched his fist.

"You think i'm an idiot? I know the difference between a succes and a failure. Your excessive sympathie and anxiety gave it away, and then theres Iris, with her poor attempts to confort me! Obviously she knew the operation was a total failure, I know her voice and how it sounds when she feels pity, when she's angry even when she's upset! I know the pity she feels towards me." he said full of anger. There was an akward silence in the room, Iris was ready to cry, she shakily took a deep breath. Harry must have noticed because he retorted.

" Dont cry, I don't need your pity! From now on, I guess i'll have to learn to live without my vision, learn to read again and walk around with a white cane.I'll also have to learn to accept sympathie and pity from others..but not from you Iris. You have to be honest with me.If I ever find out you lied to me, i'll give up." Iris's eyes grew wide.

" I couldn't lie to you Harry, you have to beleive me. You can still get your eyesight back.In a few months, Millean will be able to operate you. We just need to get rif of a little infection. Listen to her Harry, please" Iris begged, Harry ripped off the bandages covering his eyes.

" Lets not talk about this anymore! I don't want to hear nothing about this subject" he said.

End of chapter


	3. Marry Me

_" Lets not talk about this anymore! I don't want to hear nothing about this subject" he said._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Marry Me**

Iris was waiting for Harry to come over, his driver was bringing him here.He left the hospital and was leaving back home. He promised he would come see her.He was running late. Iris went over to the piano, her parents had this piano for years, it was still in good shape. She sat down on the stool and started playing, and soon enough she was singing.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it faaar away where I can fly  
The depth of life will diiim my temptaation to live for youuuu  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

Amanda hearing the doorbell went to open, Harry was standing there, a man was helping him. Amanda let them in, she guided them to the leaving room where Iris was still singing while playing the piano. Harry froze.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

Harry stood in shock, he loved her voice, it was comforting. Amanda smiled and left.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Harry wished he could see her. He wanted to see the woman with the voice of an angel.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
_

Harry smiled as she reached the high notes, landing them beautifully.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me _

Harry clapped, Iris turned his way in shock.

"Harry" she said suprised, Harry smiled and with the help of his assistant sat down.

" Leave us" he told the man who nodded and left the house back into the car.

" You have a beautiful voice Iris" Harry commented, Iris smiled and sat next to him.

"Thank you, I guess you're here to say goodbye" she said.Harry shook his head.

"Iris, will you marry me?" he said, Iris stood in shock, she could barely breathe.

" Iris are you still there?" Harry asked, Iris cleared her throat.

"Yes...Harry don't you think this is a bit to fast?" she asked, Harry shook his head.

"Please accept, I need you next to me, you make me forget about my dissability. It'll be like an arranged marriage" Harry said trying to convince her. Iris sighed, she knew if she said no, Harry would take it personally, too personally. She had no choice, it was the only way.

"Yes Harry, i'll marry you" Iris said, hoping not to regret her decision.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Potter Manor

_"Yes Harry, i'll marry you" Iris said, hoping not to regret her decision._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Potter Manor**

Three weeks later they were married, in a small church where Iris was baptised. Iris wasn't wearing a white dress or had a bouquet. She was wearing a simple white suit with a matching hat. The church however was decorated with multiple scented flowers, it was her mother's work She wanted to go againt Harry, who didn't want a traditional ceremony.The service was simple and quick. The reception after was small, Jennifer, one of their family friends was the only one really enthusiatic. Finally it was time to go to the airport.In the car Iris's father rented, Harry leaned against the seat.

"Thank god its over" he said, stretching. Iris didn't respond, she realised she was alone with the man she promised, to honor and love. She suddenly started to panic.The heavy ring was the chain that was linking her to him. She suddenly wanted to take it off and throw it out the window. Harry must have noticed the change in her attitude, because he started talking gently.

" Soon, we will be going to England. I think you'll like the trip.Did I tell you we had a special jet?" he asked.Iris just shook her head, even if he couldn't see her. Harry just continued talking.

"When I talked to Mariella Delacour, she's like my mother, after her husband died and her two children Fleur and Gabriella moved out, she was alone, so I asked her to come live with me. She's the nicest woman.I told her we would be there tomorrow around noon." He explained, Iris took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, Iris smiled.

"Yes, of course"she said.

The plane ride was quiet, Harry looked in deep tought, Iris liked it like that. She was still terrified about being alone with him. The next day, they got off the plane, early in the morning. A limo was waiting for them, Iris helped Harry get in, and got in after him. As they were driving to Potter Manor, Iris looked out the window. There were flowers everywhere and trees.

"How come there are so many flowers?" she asked, Harry smiled.

" I created my own perfume collection. Its called Emerald Desire. My friend Ron is helping me with it." he explained, Iris smiled. She remembered getting Emerald Desire for her birthday, it was really expensive, she used every little drop, and she kept the bottle after. She looked outside and told Harry what she saw, the little houses to the beautiful fields, Harry smiled as he heard her speak with so much enthusiasm. Finally they arrived at Potter Manor.Iris gasped, it was beautiful. The driver opened the door ad Iris got out, followed by Harry who had to get helped by the driver. On the top of the steps leading to the house was a woman, she was beautiful. Her once blond hair was greying but her blue eyes held happiness and joy.

"Is she a veela?" Iris asked Harry who nodded before greeting everyone who was in front of the house.

"Villagers" Iris guessed. Harry walked up the stairs followed by Iris, the woman kissed both of Harry's cheeks.

"It iz zo good to have you back" she said, she turned to Iris.

"You muzt be Iriz, you are very beautiful" she said, Iris smiled as she said her name, she nodded, the woman kissed both her cheeks.

"My zon choze hiz wife well" she said, Iris smiled. Beside the woman was a man, he had red hair and brown eyes. He looked Harry's age. As he approached Harry, this one frowned.

"Ron?" he asked, sticking out his hand, Ron smiled and grabbed it.

"Harry, how are you mate?" he asked hugging him, Harry smiled as he hugged Ron.

"Doing well" he answered, Iris smiled as Harry looked truly happy, she never seen him smile like that, at her or anyone. As he broke away from Ron, Harry froze. He looked in deep concentration, finally he turned slightly towards a young woman with fiery red hair and hazel eyes.

"Ginny" Harry said slowly, Ginny smiled and her eyes went over to Iris, hatred was clear in her eyes.

"Good to have you back Harry" she said, Harry frowned.

"Harry" A woman said, avoiding a fight. A woman with grey hair was walking up the stairs, everyone was already gone, the lawn was empty.

"Aunt Lora" Harry said smiling,the woman hugged him.

" Its great to see you" she said. Iris slightly felt hurt by the love Harry obviously felt for this woman.

" We should go in" Mariella said.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Ginny

_" We should go in" Mariella said._

* * *

**Ginny **

Iris smiled as she entered her room followed by Harry.

"This is your room" he said, Iris bit her lip.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked, she was afraid they were going to sleep in the same bedroom.

"This room is connected to the one next door, there's a door between the wall" he said, Iris turned around and saw the door.

"Ok, umm do you need help getting next door?" she asked, Harry growled.

"I'm fine" he said, he walked slowly, feeling every furniture. He didn't know he was heading straight to the dresser, his knee hit it quite hard. Harry hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Iris asked, running to him, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"I'm fine" Harry said, going trough the door.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She quickly went to open it, it was Ron.

"Hey Iris, dinner is being served soon, your closet as all the clothes you'll need, Harry sent us your size so we could buy thm for you." he said, Iris smiled.

"Thank you so much Ron" Ron smiled and left. Iris closed the door and walked to the closet. Inside it was a walk-in closet, full of beautiful clothes, color coordinated.She looked around, picking out a beautiful white dress that brought out her fair skin. She left her hair down and didn't put any makeup.

"Iris, go down for dinner" Harry's voice rang clear trough the wall, Iris put on some heels and walked out her room, going down the stairs. As she was going down, she saw Ginny coming up. They looked at each other for a while. Ginny was wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Its the dress Harry bought me on our engagement night" Ginny said, smiling cruely. She knew her comment would hurt Iris.

"They were engaged?" Iris tought. Iris looked foward and kept walking. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Ron and Mariella were there.

"Iriz, you look marvelouz " Mariella said, Ron's jaw dropped, but he quickly controled himself.

"She's right Iris" he said, Iris smiled and they went to the living room. Mariella left to check on the dining room.

" How did you and Harry meet?" Ron asked, serving himself a brandy, he offered her one but she refused.

"Well, its all because of my dad" Iris said, Ron smiled and sat next to her.

They talked about nothing really, laughing for no reason.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment" a voice said. Ron and Iris turned around. Ginny and Harry were standing in the doorway. Ginny had a satisfied smile on her face and Harry looked mad, his left hand was holding Ginny's hand, and his right hand was clenched. Luckily, Mariella showed up before a fight occured.

"Let's go eat" she said, Harry sat next to Ginny at the dining table, facing her. Ron was sitting next to her.

"Since you left Harry, Ron has taken over the industry,but lately we're out of imagination. We want to make a great scent that people will remember" said Mariella, Harry frowned. Iris was confused.

"Harry makes mazing perfumes, Mariella created her own perfume industry, and Harry decided to help her out" said Ginny, Harry smiled. Iris felt hurt, she smiled back, trying to hide it.

"Don't worry about her, she's just trying to get to you" Ron whispered. Iris nodded.

" I have an idea, Iris, why don't you go visit the industry tomorrow with Harry and Ron" Mariella said, Iris nodded, smiling.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. The Town

_" I have an idea, Iris, why don't you go visit the industry tomorrow with Harry and Ron" Mariella said, Iris nodded, smiling._

* * *

**Out In Town**

The next day,Iris got ready. She put on a white summer dress with light yellow flowers, she kept her face without makeup, and let her hair down, straight. She went downstairs into the living room, Ron was the only one there.

"Harry left early this morning with Ginny." he said, Iris nodded feeling hurt. She followed Ron outside into his nice luxury car.

"Did you eat?" Ron asked as they were heading towards the factory. Iris shook her head, Ron made a left and headed towards town.

"Where are we going?" Iris asked looking at all the stores and houses.

"To eat, you can't go to the factory on an empty stomach and plus it gets really hot past 12 PM, I don't want you fainting" he said, Iris nodded, he was right. They had breakfast at a nice coffee shop.

"So Ron, how come your're staying with Harry, Mariella and Ginny?" Iris asked as she drank a sip of her burning coffee. Ron smiled sadly.

"Well, my wife Hermione got attacked by death eaters a while back and didn't survive, it was a way for them to get revenge at me for helping Harry kill Voldemort. Harry offered me to stay with them, since my parents are in France for a while, and my brothers are away doing their own thing" he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" Iris said, Ron smiled.

"Its ok, I moved on, I still love her and I will never forget her, but I have to move on" he said, Iris nodded.

"Ginny is only there because she's trying to seduce Harry, don't worry Iris, Harry loves you he won't leave you for Ginny. He can resist her charms" Ron added. Iris frowned remembering something Ginny said last night.

"Ginny told me her and Harry were engaged" she said, Ron nodded.

"Harry's accident is partly Ginny's fault. That day, they were making samples, Ginny was Harry's assistant. Harry told her the engagement was off, Ginny was furious, she ripped off the ring and threw it at Harry. He was carrying a tube of acid, the ring fell in and some acid drops flew to his face" Ron said, Iris eyes widened in horror.

"That's horrible" she said. Ron nodded.

" Did you ever see the town?" Ron asked, Iris shook her head, Ron smiled and payed the check before dragging Iris to the car. He showed her multiple places she found amazing and beautiful, unfortunatly it was getting hotter outside.

"We better go Ron, Harry's waiting for us" she said, Ron nodded and drove for the industry. When they got there, Ginny was waiting on the steps, a satisfied look on her face.

" Harry's waiting for you guys..He dosen't look too happy" she said, Iris bit her lip. Her and Ron walked up the stairs past Ginny who was smirking. Iris and Ron stepped in the factory room Harry was in, he was smelling different fragances, making sometimes wierd faces.When he heard them come in, he stopped and slighty turned towards them.

"Iris? Ron?" he asked, Iris couldn't speak so Ron answered for them.

"Yes Harry, its us" he said, uncertainty in his voice, Harry's features hardened.

"Ron, you can go and get to work" he said coldy, Ron left quickly. Iris watched him leave, almost wanting to follow him.

"How was your little date with Ron?" Harry asked coldy. Iris's eyes widened.

"We weren't on a date, we just went to get breakfast" she argued, Harry scowled.

"And you happen to have breakfast for 3 hours?" he asked, Iris sighed.

"We then went to visit the town, it was a great oppurtunity" she said, Harry clenched his fist.

"Go back home" he said coldly, Iris bit her lip. She turned around and headed for the door.

"Send Ginny here, I need her" Harry said before she went trough the door, that got Iris angry. She slammed the door and walked out the industry. Ginny was standing there arguing with Ron, when they saw her they stopped.

"Ginny, Harry needs your assistance" Iris said, Ginny smirked and walked past her, Iris turned to Ron.

"Can you bring me back home?" she asked, Ron nodded and drove her back

end of chapter


	7. Plan

_"Can you bring me back home?" she asked, Ron nodded and drove her back_

* * *

**Plan**

Since then, Harry spent all his time at the industry with Ginny, Iris felt hurt, but after a while, she started thinking she deserved it.Almost everyday, she went to the gardens and walked around, looking at the beautiful exotic flowers for a good hour, that's how she got a nice glow. She'll then go to the library and read random books. She'll call her mom and dad, pretending to be happy and spoiled by her husband.

"Harry and I are doing great, he wants to start a family right away" she lied to her mom, normally they told each other everything, but she couldn't bear the tought of her mom and dad knowing how miserable she was.

That day, she went out in her garden like she always use to, this time Mariella was there, she was sitting on the wooden bench.

"Iriz, there you are, I haven't zeen you alot lately" she said, Iris smiled and sat next to her.

"Hi" she said, Mariella frowned.

"Vat iz it child?" she asked, Iris shook her head.

"Its nothing" she answered, Mariella wasn't easily fooled.

"It iz Harry, iz it not?" she asked, Iris sighed and nodded.

"Its like he's avoiding me, I don't know if I should've married him." Iris said, she expected Mariella to say how she didn't deserve Harry and how she should be lucky to be his wife. When she didn't, Iris smiled slightly.

"Harry lovz you, even tho he may not zov it. It haz alvayz been hard for him to zov his feelingz, ever zince he vas a little boy.I tought defeating Voldemort vould have changed that, but I guez I vaz vrong" Iris smiled, even tho she had an accent, she understood what Mariella said.

"I guess" Iris said. Mariella smiled.

"I have an idea" she said, Iris smiled.

" Harry haz alvays been jealouz, when zomeone getz cloze to the perzon he lovz" Mariella said, Iris frowned.

"Are you saying, making him jealous is the way?" she asked, Mariella nodded.

"Don't vorry, it vill vork" she said. Iris nodded.

"But, make him jealous with who?" she asked, Mariella smiled.

"Ron, of courze" she said, Iris nodded.

"Alright, lets do it" she said with determination.

"But firzt, you have to choze jevlerry from the family vault..Harry requezted it"Mariella said, Iris nodded and followed Mariella into the house, they opened the vault that was hidden behind a painting.

" Why aren't they at gringotts?" Iris asked, Mariella smiled.

" Vell, theze jevlerriez, are the cheapezt in the Potter family vault" she said. Iris gasped as she saw all the beautiful earring and necklaces.

"Pick the onez you dezire" Mariella said, Iris looked, they were all to beautiful and precious to be worn, so she took a necklace with a gold chain, attached to it was a round diamond, the size of a dollar coin ( canadian).

"This one" Iris said, Mariella smiled.

"It izn't really a family jevell. Ron gave thiz to me az a birthday prezent. I decided to put thiz here. Ron didn't mind. I'm happy it iz out of the vualt" she said, Iris smiled as she put the necklace around her neck.

Dinner time came quickly, Harry, Ron and Ginny were back from the industry. Iris out on a white, strapless gown, he hair was up in a bun, showcasing the beautiful necklace. She didn't put any makeup, the soft glow she got was enough. She walked down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was already.

"Sorry i'm late" she said, entering the dining room, Mariella smiled as she saw the necklace around her neck.

"Iris, you look amazing...Harry, this one is a keeper, very beautiful" Ron commented. Iris smiled, she looked at Harry to see his reaction, she saw nothing. Ginny was next to him like always.

" Ron, isn't that the necklace you gave Mariella?" Ginny asked sweetly as they started eating. Harry almost dropped his fork.

"Yez it iz, I made Iriz chooze from the vault today. zhe loved the necklace and decided to take it, it lookz marvelouz on her" Mariella said, Iris smiled, Ginny smirked at her.

"Its great you decided to wear the necklace, its been locked up for so long" Ron said, Iris smiled. During dinner, Ron would flirt with her non-stop. Iris realised that he was in on the plan.

"I'm tired" Harry said suddenly, Iris stood up.

"I'll bring you up" she said, Ginny glared at her, Harry nodded and Iris led him out the dining room. All the way to his room, Harry was quiet, he wasn't talking to her. Once they entered his room, he turned to her.

" You had fun at lunch?" he asked, Iris nodded.

"Yes" she said, Harry smirked.

"I guess you enjoyed the fact that Ron was flirting with you" he said, Iris rolled her eyes and went to sit on the bed.

" Jealous?" she asked, she hated the fact that Harry was always so cold.

"Should I be?" Harry asked, Iris stayed silent.

"Its not my fault my husband won't talk to me and is always busy with another woman" she said after a while, Harry led himself closer to her.

"Ginny's my assitant" Harry said, Iris rolled her eyes.

"Why can't I be your assisstant?" she asked, Harry shook his head.

"You don't know how" he said, Iris stood up and walked past him, going to her room and slamming the door, she fell on her bed, sobbing.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Diary

_"You don't know how" he said, Iris stood up and walked past him, going to her room and slamming the door, she fell on her bed, sobbing._

* * *

**Diary**

The next morning, it was a saturday and Harry didn't go to work, when she went downstairs, everyone was already up.

"Good morning, zleeping beauty" Mariella teased, Iris turned red.

"Sorry i'm late, I slept in..Guess I was really tired" she said, she felt much better this morning, she sobbed all night.

"It iz alright" Mariella said. Iris sat down on the other side of Harry, Ginny glared at her, she was facing her.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Ron asked her, Iris shrugged.

"I don't know, walk around the land and maybe play the piano later" she answered,Mariella smiled.

"You play ze piano?" she asked, Iris nodded before blushing.

"My parents made me learn at a young age" she answered. Ron smiled.

"You should play us something" he suggested, Iris's eyes widened, she started protesting.

"Why won't you play? I'm sure you're...great" Ginny said with fake enthusiasm, Iris glared at her.

"Fine, i'll play" she said determined to get that smirk off Ginny's face, they all went to the living room and Iris took a seat in front of the beautiful sleek black piano with intricate ingravings on the side of each legs.

She started playing, Mariella smiled as Iris's fingers went over the keys.

_Lay your  
Head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what u are feeling  
No one but me and you_

Mariella smiled when Iris started singing.

"Beautiful" she whipered, Ginny rolled her eyes.

_I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets  
Are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

Ginny turned to Harry as she felt his hand loosen in hers.

"Why is he letting go?" she tought.

_I feel  
Such a connection  
Even when your far away  
If there is anything that you fear  
Call 4.8.9. 46.0.8  
And i'll be here_

Ginny looked at Harry, his faced softened and he was actually smiling.

_I wont tell your secrets  
Your secrets  
Are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

"I won't let her get away with this" Ginny tought.

_And only we know what is talked about  
Baby boy  
I don't know how you can be driving me so crazy  
Boy  
When you're in town  
Why dont you come around  
Boy  
I'll be the loyalty you need  
You can trust me  
Boy  
oooh_

Beside Harry, Ron was smiling.

"She's a keeper Harry" he whipered in Harry's ear.

_I wont tell your secrets  
Your secrets  
Are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
_

_everybody say  
(whooaaaa)  
let me hear you say  
(whooo)_

Everyone laughed except Ginny as they repeated what Iirs said.

"Bitch" Ginny tought.

_I won't tell  
I won't tell  
I won't tell_  
Ginny was thinking of ways to make Iris's life miserable, then an idea came to mind.

_Your secrets, your secrets  
break it down  
(I won't tell)_

As Iris finished her song, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand before Iris turned towards them. Iris looked at Ginny's face, she was smirking, she then looked down at her hand and saw that she was holding Harry's hand, she felt hurt.

"That waz amazing" Mariella said, Iris forced herself to smile.

"Yes it was" Ron said.  
"Thank you" Iris said.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Faint

_"Yes it was" Ron said.  
"Thank you" Iris said._

* * *

**Faint**

Monday came to quickly, Harry became distant once more and started leaving early in the morning with Ginny and coming back late at night. Iris had nothing to do, looking outside, she noticed that it was a beautiful day, she put on her light blue silk sundress and walked out the house, not even bothering to get a hat or anything to protect her from the blazing sun, she walked a while, looking at the beautiful surroundings. She walked to a small village, people looked at her as she passed by, she looked at the men wroking in the fields, sweating bullets. Iris noticed she was getting hot herself, she went and sat under a big tree, in the shade she relaxed as she looked around. A small little boy was playing alone on the side of the road, Iris looked as he was playing with some tiny beads. A noice caught her attention, it was a truck, it was a bout 10 minutes away from her. Iris looked back at the boy who ran in the middle of the road to get one of his beads, Iris looked back at the truck, it sped up, not knowing the boy was there. Iris stood up and ran towards the boy, she caught him just in time, and both fell on the side of the road, luckily avoiding the truck.

"My baby" a woman screamed, she came and checked the boy over.

"Thank you so much" the woman said, Iris smiled.

"Mme Potter" a voice said from behind Iris, she turned, it was Aunt Lora, old woman who had greeted Harry, when he arrived, the one Harry looked at with so much love.

"How are you?" asked Aunt Lora, Iris smiled.

"Good, thank you" she said, the woman smiled.

"You should come over, you look tired, you shouldn't be out with no protection from the heat" Aunt Lora said, Iirs noticed she was wearing a huge hat on her head.

"Sure, Aunt Lora? Lora?" Iris asked, trying to figure out what to call her.

"Call me Lora child" Lora said, Iris nodded and followed Lora into a nice cute little house, kids were playing in the backyard.

"Harold, Iris is here" Lora called out.

"Harold is my husband" she informed Iris who smiled, Harold came in the living room, he was bald and had a white beard.

"Hello Iris" he said, kissing her on both cheeks. Iris smiled, her smile soon faded, she had a great deal of pain in her stomach.

"Are you alright dear?" Lora asked, Iris nodded and they went to sat down on the sofa. Her stomach was getting worse and also her head started hurting.

"You don't look to good, I think its the heat" Lora said, Iris nodded feeling dizzy.

"Yes, I think i'll be on my way" she said standing up, suddenly, she falls backward into darkness, luckily Harold was able to catch her.

When Iris woke up, she was still dizzy and slightly faint.

" We'll get you home" Lora said, Iris tried shaking her head but she was still to dizzy.

"I can walk" she said, Lora shook her head.

"Not in this condition" she said. Iris sighed as she leaned into the car seat and Harold started driving towards Potter Manor, the bumps on the road were giving Iris a headache. When they arrived in front of the Manor, Mariella came running out with the butler.

"Hov hiz zhe Harold?" Mariella asked, head still aching, Iris got out the car, the butler immeadiatly picked her up.

"Thank you zo much Harold" Mariella said as she ran into the house, the butler brought Iris upstairs to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"Thank you Arthur" Mariella said, the butler nodded before leaving the room.

"Hov are you feeling dear?" Mariella asked as she sat on a chair next to Iris's bed.

"Tired, sick, dizzy..the list goes on" answered Iris. Mariella nodded.

"Get some sleep,i'll call the doctor" she said before running out the room, Iris fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, outside was darker.

"You're awake" Iris almost fell off the bed, Harry was sitting on the chair, looking into outer space.

"Sorry, if I scared you" he said, Iris nodded.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"The doctor came in while you were sleeping. He said you were dehydrated and had a little to much sun" Harry said, ignoring her question, Iris nodded.

"I'm hungry" she said, Harry almost smiled.

"Mariella is making you her famous soupe..the doctor said you should eat light, nothing to heavy" he said, Iris nodded.

"I'll let you fall asleep..I hope you'll be better for the party i'm hosting" Harry said, Iris frowned.

"Party?" she asked, Harry nodded.

"Friends are coming over, nothing big" he answered.

"Ok" she said, Ginny suddenly came out of the shadowed part of her room, Iris almost screamed.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" she asked coldly, Ginny smirked.

"I'm here to bring Harry downstairs" she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Be nice to Ginny" Harry told Iris,who glared at Ginny.

"Leave, both of you. I'm tired" Iris said, she was about to cry and didn't want Ginny to see and Harry to hear her cry.

"Fine, your majesty" Ginny answered sarcastic, Iris glared at the door, Ginny and Harry walked out off.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Special Scent

_"Fine, your majesty" Ginny answered sarcastic, Iris glared at the door, Ginny and Harry walked out off._

* * *

**Special Scent**

Like she said, Iris was on her feet for the party, she wore one of her best Dior white dresses with a diamond mepire waist, she had a nice tan from behind outside. She could hear everyone already downstairs, she was nervous to meet Harry's friends and family. The door opened slowly and Harry led himself inside. He was holding a perfume bottle the shape of a pear, it was blue and green.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Iris answered.

"I have something for you" Harry said, showing her the perfume bottle, Iris walked closer to him because he couldn't tell where she was.

"I want you to wear it tonight" Harry said, Iris took the bottle.

"Why? For commercial reasons?" she asked, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Just wear it, why would I give it to you if it wasn't meant to be worn" he said, Iris wanted to give back the bottle, she felt hurt that it wasn't a sign of love but a way to make more money.

"Fine" Iris said, Harry took the perfume bottle and opened it, reaching out with his hand, he felt Iris's neck before spraying the perfume on her, he then went below and felt her cleavage before spraying. Iris bit her lip as Harry touched and sprayed her.

"Help me out" Harry said before giving her back the bottle, Iris gladly helped him getout of her room. She took a look at the perfume bottle before wanting to hurl it on the other side of the room. Instead, she walked out her room quietly and went over to Ginny's room.

"She can have the perfume" Iris tought, she entered her room, Ginny wasn't there, she went to the vanity and carefully laid the perfume on it before quickly leaving but not before taking one last look at herself in Ginny's mirror.Iris took a deep breath before slowly walking down the stairs, everyone was in the living room. She opened the door and it went silent all of a sudden, Iris turned red with embarassemnt. Mariella smiled at her.

"Everyone, may I introduce Iris Potter" she said, people smiled and greeted her, she could tell they were curious. An asian girl walked up to her.

"You're so lucky you got married to Harry, I had my chance but it didn't work out" she said, Iris smiled hesistantly.

"You are probably wondering who I am...Cho Chang" Cho said before extanding her hand, Iris shook it.

"Iris Potter" she said, Iris excused herself before walking towards Harry, he was talking with some guys. To let her presence known, she gently put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Its me" she whispered, Harry put an arm around her waist.

"Hi, i'm Seamus" said one guy, Iris gladly shook his hand, shaking Fred, Neville and Dean's hand.

"You smell really good" said Neville, Harry tightened his hold on her waist.

"Thank you, Harry made it for me" Iris said proudly, Neville looked at Harry.

"You have a great sense of smell, if fits her perfectly" he complimented, Iris frowned.

"Don't you think its more for woman like...Ginny?" Iris asked, she felt Harry tense up next to her.

"No, Ginny's kind of smell is stronger, yours is too soft" Neville said, Ginny was nearby, she heard every thing causing her face to turn red.

"Excuse me" Iris said before walking away, she quickly walked upstairs to Ginny's room, she went to the vanity and grabbed the perfume bottle.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice said behind her, Iris turned around to find Ginny.

"I accidentally put something here that's not suppose to be here, I came to take it back" Iris explained.

"The perfume bottle" Ginny guessed, Iris nodded.

"Harry promised to make me my own perfume, my own special scent, but I guess he forgot" Ginny said, Iris felt bad.

"Maybe he's working on it right now" she said, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm his assitsstant, I hoped that perfume was for me...I-I wanted it tp be mine...It turned out to be yours instead" Ginny said with so much sadness that Iris felt bad.

"You know what Ginny...Take it" she said, holding out the perfume bottle. Ginny frowned.

"You'll give it to me?" she asked, Iris nodded.

"Thank you..I'm so sorry about everything i've done and said to you, Harry's dosen't love me anymore.I'm leaving tomorrow" Ginny said, Iris nodded before leaving the room. Once Iris left the room, Ginny smirked.

"Fell right into the trap" she said before going into the bathroom.

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Tears

_"Fell right into the trap" she said before going into the bathroom._

* * *

**Tears**

Iris sighed as she changed fell onto her bed, she was still dressed, but she didn't care. She could tell the guest were leaving downstairs and Harry would come up anytime soon.She wanted to talk to him about the perfume. She waited half an hour before she heard noise in Harry's room.

"Finally" she whispered before quietly walking to the door separating both rooms, she quietly opened it and her hand flew to her mouth. Harry was holding Ginny in his arms in a passionate embrace, and he was whispering sweet words.

"My love, I love you so much" Iris heard Harry say, she felt tears run down her cheeks, she quietly closed the door.

"I got to leave" she thought before packing some stuff into a suitcase, she called the airport and booked the next flight to England, her aunt lived there. She quietly walked down the stairs and asked Charles the butler to bring her to the airport. During the whole ride,Iris cried, she felt betrayed and hurt by Harry.

"Ginny can have him, I don't want anything to do with Harry Potter" she thought angrily, she finally calmed herself down and wiped her tears, a look in her compact mirror and Iris saw a woman with a tear stricken face and bloodshot eyes looking back at her. As she entered the airport and got her ticket, people were looking at her, because of her beautiful dress and tear stricken face.

"Plane to England, departing in 15 minutes, all passengers to gate C-56" the intercom said, Iris took her suitcase and headed for the gate.

"Iris!" A voice called behind her, Iris turned around, it was Ron.

"What are you doing here Ron?" she asked, Ron sighed.

"Mariella, she's injured. She's asking for you" he said quickly, Iris's eyes widened.

"Take me to her then" she said.

The car ride was silent.

"How did it happen?" Iris asked, Ron sighed and made a left turn.

"Mariella went to your room, when she saw you weren't there,she ran out and was running down the stairs to alert me when she tripped and stumbled all the way down." he said, Iris closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Its all my fault" she said, Ron shook his head.

"Did you push her down the stairs?" Ron asked, Iris shook her head.

"Of course not" she said.  
"Then its not your fault..stop blaming yourself" he said.

Once they arrived home, Iris ran out the car, in the house and up to Mariella's room. When she entered, she almost started crying on the spot.

"Mariella?" she called out as she sat next to her, Mariella turned to Iris.

"My child, you came back" Mariella said in a shaky tone. Iris nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry" she said, Mariella smiled.

"Its not your fault" she said. Iris grabbed her hand.

"You should rest, i'll go see Harry" she said, before kissing Mariella on the cheek and leaving. She found Harry in his room, when she entered, he froze.

"Iris?" he asked, Iris took a deep breath.

"Yes" she said, she walked over to him.

"You saw Mariella?" Harry asked, Iris nodded.

"Yes" she said. Harry nodded.

"So, explain to me why did you leave?" he asked, Iris couldn't't speak, what was she suppose to say.

"Are you gonna tell me or what?" Harry asked coldly, Iris got angry.

"I don't ow you nothing" Iris said coldly.

"I see, well then. I'm leaving for France, i'll be back in 3 weeks" Harry said before turning his back on Iris, who angrily walked out the room. She met Ron in the hallway.

"Woah, you look extremely ticked" he said, Iris smiled.

"I'm fine..by the way, where's Ginny?" she asked, noticing she hasn't seen Ginny clinging to Harry's arms or in his room.

"She left last night" Ron said.

"How did Harry take it?" Iris asked, Ron shrugged.

"They were having a heated argument in the living room, then Ginny said, Harry i'm leaving, when you want me, come find me. You know where i'll be" Ron said, Iris nodded.

"He's going back to her" she tought.

END OF CHAPTER


	12. THE END

_"He's going back to her" she tought._

* * *

**Welcome Back**

During the three weeks of Harry's absence, Iris took care of Mariella, she helped her wash and walk around the house. Mariella was doing so much better. She constantly talked about Harry and asked Iris were he went. Iris was hurt that Harry went to join Ginny in Paris, but she made sure it didn't show.

"Iris, Harry's on the phone for you" Mariella said, it was 2 days before his return. Iris felt her heart jump of joy, she took the phone and smiled before putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, she could hear Harry's breathing on the other line.

"Iris?" Harry asked, Iris smiled.

"Yea, its me" he said. There was a pause on the other line.

"I have a question for you?" Harry asked, Iris frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What do you think is the most beautiful flower in the world?" Harry asked her, Iris felt dissapointed, she tought her and Harry would have a totally different conversation.

"The white rose..why?" Iris asked, she was secretly hoping her wanted to send her flowers. There were whisperes on the other line.

"You have to rest" a female voice said, Iris froze.

"Is that Ginny?" she tought.

"Iris, I got to go..I'll see you when I get back" Harry said quickly before hanging up. Iris felt like she just got slapped in the face.

"Iz everyhting alright dear?"Mariella asked, coming back into the living room. Iris nodded.

"Harry is doing perfectly fine" she said, Mariella smiled.

"It iz zo toughtful of Harry to call" she said, Iris nodded.

"It is" she said.

Iris dreaded Harry's return, she couldn't face him, she knew she was gonna start crying, unfortunatly, the day came. The day of Harry's return.Iris stayed in her room, she told Mariella she didn't fell well. She wanted to avoid Harry, she knew she was going to have to talk to him,but she couldn't do it right now. A knock on the door, pulled Iris out of her toughts, thinking of Mariella, she called out.

"Come in" She looked out on the balcony, the sun was setting and it was an amazing sight. Feeling someone behind her , she turned around. It was Harry, he was wearing a perfectly ironed white polo shirt and black shorts. He ended the look with dark sunglasses.

"Hi Iris" he said, Iris bit her lip.

"Hi Harry" she greeted quietly, Harry made his way over to her.

"How have you been?" he asked, Iris resisted the urge to slap him.  
"I've been fine" she said, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"How was your stay in Paris?" Iris asked, amazed at herself for keeping her voice calm. Harry smiled.

"It was...great" he said, Iris noticed the sudden hesitation.

"How was Ginny?" she asked before she could stop herself, Harry froze.

"What are you talking about? Ginny wasn't in Paris" he said, Iris felt a stray tear roll down her cheek, she wuickly wiped it away.

"Really?" she asked, Harry nodded.

"Listen, my trip in Paris opened up my eyes. I'm sorry Iris, I know I hurt you in the past with some of my actions. The night you saw me and Ginny kiss, it was a total misunderstanding, I tought she was you, she was wearing the perfume I made for you. I'm sorry, I didn't know" he said sincerely, Iris felt the tears spill, she hugged Harry.

"I'm so sorry" she said shakily, Harry put his arms around her.  
"I love you" he whispered, Iris smiled.

"I love you too" she said, Harry broke away.

"I'm glad to finally see you..you are beautiful" he said, Iris frowned.

"See?" she asked, Harry took off his glasses and blue eyes met emerald green eyes.

"Oh my god! Harry you got your sight back" she said before hugging him fiercly, Harry smiled and wiped her tears.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I love you" he said, before kissing her, Iris gladly returned the kiss.

END OF STORY


End file.
